Illianna Shardspire
Name: Illianna Shardspire Class: Barbarian (Ballbarian? Boobarian? Amazon?) Level: 4 Current XP: 7 Title: Wandering Beast Description/Lore/Whatever: Flags * Uncivilised - Chastise me when i act without manners * Noble Savage - Give me a chance to prove i'm the better person * Outsider - Spare no expense at telling me why i don't belong * Regression - Let me show you my wild side. Background: Reckless - you may deal +1d4 damage but take 1d4 damage ignoring your armour. Stats Max HP: 23 Damage: d12 Armor: 0 Appeal: d6 Max Carry Load: 24 General Moves * Take to the Sky! ** You are capable of controlled flight. You can fly as often and as far as you like, although you may need to Undertake a Perilous Journey if you go too far. When you fly to get somewhere otherwise out of reach, roll +DEX. On a 10+, you get where you need to be, no problem. On a 7-9, you're there, but choose one: ? A threat is waiting for you when you get there ? The winds are uncooperative, and you don't get there as quickly as you'd expect ? Your landing is better described as a crash * What are you Waiting for? ** When you cry out a challenge to your enemies, roll+CHA. On a 10+ they treat you as the most obvious threat to be dealt with and ignore your companions, take +2 damage ongoing against them. On a 7–9 only a few (the weakest or most foolhardy among them) fall prey to your taunting. * Olympian Endurance ** As long as you wear no armor and carry no shield, you have +1 armor. You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you do wear. * Bend bars, Lift gates ** When you use pure strength to destroy an inanimate obstacle, roll+STR. On a 10+, choose three. On a 7-9, choose two: • It doesn’t make an inordinate amount of noise. • It doesn’t take a very long time. • Nothing you value is damaged. • You can fix the thing again without a lot of effort * Outsider ** Answer the last question, then answer as many of the other questions as you like, gaining their benefits: Who are you? Illianna Shardspire, the wandering beast of the SHiver spear mountains. If you speak your name, others will know who you are and act accordingly. What are you? Illianna is a Dragon, more specifically anthropomorphic. With other members of your kind, treat a miss with parley as a 7-9. Where are you from? Illianna is from the frozen peaks of the shiver spear mountains, an expanse of Ice rock and snow, though closer to the base are rocky planes with sparse trees and shrub land. You are unaffected by the harsh environments of lands like your homeland. When did you leave? _______________________________ When dealing with sympathetic or guilt-ridden NPCs, you can use your tortured past as leverage. Why are you here? Illianna has become weary of the solitary life and is reaching out to all those who seem capable of good conversation and to better understand the world around her. When you speak your plight to a crowd, someone's always willing to help. How are you an outsider? Illianna is an outsider because she was raised in the mountains by other Dragons who where heavily reclusive, because of this she does not understand even the simplest modern conveniance. The more questions you answer, the more complications will arise because you're different. * Leaf on the wind ** When you dance away from an opponent's attack, roll +DEX. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: ? You avoid their attack ? You slip away to somewhere they can't follow you ? You taunt them, drawing their full attention * Earth Shaker ** When you shake the earth, roll+STR. On a hit, someone or something of your choice is knocked over or shook loose forcefully, and multiple things can be chosen if they're particularly small or light. On a 7-9, the GM also chooses someone or something that's knocked down or shook loose. * Combat Training ** Increase your class damage die by 1 size (d8 becomes d10, d10 becomes d12, and so on). Your maximum HP is increased by 2. Sex Moves * Sexual Conquest ** Pleasures of the Flesh is one of your appetites, and doesn't count against your total, nor can it be marked off or resolved. Engaging in relations with someone always counts as sating one of your appetites. When you satisfy one of your sexual appetites, you can choose an option from the Gluttony move's list, even if you don't have that move, but if you do choose an option, the GM will introduce a small complication or danger that comes about. * Bend over, Lift ass ** When you engage in relations with a person, provided they're a NPC, you may use Bend Bars, Lift Gates, treating them as an inanimate obstacle. They might be able to make an attack against you in the process, though. * Come on and SLAM! ** While you engage in relations with someone, you may use 'Joining in on the fun' as leverage for Parley. Take +1 to do so. Misc. Powers * * Gear * Dungeon Rations ** 5 uses, 1 weight * Spike the GreatFlail ** Close, Two handed, Steals 1hp on hit, Sentient, Evil, +2 Piercing, 3 weight. * Scavanged Clothes ** -1 armour, +1d4 damage, always returns to the user. Category:Characters